Printing technologies can be used to create three-dimensional objects from data output of a computerized modeling source. For example, one can design a three-dimensional object using a computer program, and the computer can output the data of the design to a printing system capable of forming solid three-dimensional objects. More specifically, solid free-form fabrication (or layer manufacturing) can be defined generally as a fabrication technology used to build a three-dimensional object using layer by layer or point by point fabrication. With this fabrication process, complex shapes can be formed without the use of a pre-shaped die or mold.
Essentially, with such a system, an object can be designed using a computer program, such as a Computer Aided Design (CAD) application. Once the object has been designed three-dimensionally, solid free-form fabrication technology enables the translation of the computer generated model into a three-dimensional object. This technology is useful in areas such as verifying a CAD model, evaluating design feasibility, testing part functionality, assessing aesthetics, checking ergonomics of design, aiding in tool and fixture design, creating conceptual models and sales/marketing tools, generating patterns for investment casting, reducing or eliminating engineering changes in production, prototyping, and providing production runs, to name a few.
However, such systems can have limited material choices as well as provide slower than desired manufacturing. As such, ongoing research and developmental efforts continue in the field of three-dimensional object printing.